


Yang's Not-So-Hookup

by ThatLewdWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Catgirl, Cross-posted, F/F, Feline Cock, Futa, Futa Neon x Yang, Futanari, Girl Penis, Rough Sex, bar sex, commission, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLewdWriter/pseuds/ThatLewdWriter
Summary: Neon's new to Vale, and sexually frustrated after her long trip down from Atlas. Yang's a bit of a part-goer that likes letting loose, and it's only natural that the two hook up in the bathroom. It's not so natural when they see each other again, and again - apparently, feelings are hard to keep out it.
Relationships: Neon Katt/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 35





	Yang's Not-So-Hookup

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for AL.
> 
> An older story, apologies for quality.

* * *

Neon Katt was horny, and really darn pent-up. The trip from Atlas to Vale was a long one, especially when under escort by the Atlesian military - everything they did oozed proper procedure and decorum, which was totally not fun, and really dragged everything on for ages. It made the trip so much longer than was necessary, and Neon had way too much energy built up as a result. There was far too much security for an innocent school trip, really - Neon hadn’t been able to have any fun the whole time, which sucked. 

The moment the transport had touched down Neon had sprung up with far too much energy than was appropriate, and throughout the entire role-call she’d been bouncing from foot-to-foot, eager to get moving and get on to more… fun activities. The second she was free she bolted off, giving Flynt a quick wave and a few rushed words. He knew enough about her and her antics to know she was going to spend a night on the town, loosening up in whatever nice joint caught her eye, and messing around with any similarly inclined ladies. 

She hit up a few nightclubs beforehand, jumping from one to the other as soon as they lost their charm - which didn’t take very long, as Neon had always lost interest in things rather quickly. Luckily Vale was not nearly as uptight as Atlas, and she had an entire smorgasbord of clubs to choose from. The current one she was at,  _ Junior’s _ , or something like that, was a little more chill that she was used to - while it had all the bright strobe lights and multi colours she loved, the atmosphere was definitely calmer. She doubted she was going to stay long here, but a drink or two wouldn’t hurt.

A couple of twins passed Neon by, and her eyebrows nearly rose up to her hairline. While their monochromatic style really didn’t appeal to her all that much, they were rather good looking, and she was totally willing to overlook their bad sense of style if she could get them side-by-side on their backs. Her interest in them lasted for all of a few minutes before she yawned and looked away, and focused her attention on the dance floor, and holy shit. There was at least one chick that knew what she was doing, and damn, was that chick lookin’ fine. 

The way she moved was absolutely incredible, even by Neon’s lofty standards - she knew how to let loose like a pro. Golden hair whipped around like a bright streak, her lightly muscled body hopped to the beat, and her remarkable breasts - Neon could barely stop herself from salivating - bounced up and down within her far too tight tank-top. She was bedecked in the colour yellow and, true to the implications of that colour, she was just as bright and energetic. Neon knew she just had to get to know her; there was no way she was going to leave without at least talking to her.

She slammed the flat of her hand on the bar counter and got the attention of the bartender. The big man looked at her curiously before swiping away her glass. “Another?”

Neon raised her hand and held out her palm to him. “Hold up. That chick - what’s her name?”

The man blinked, and paled. He looked as if he was about to deny knowing her, but under the Faunus’ intense, knowing gaze, he relented. “That’s, uh, Yang… something-or-other.”

“Yang.” Neon rolled the name around her mouth; she liked it. “How about two more of these, and send one to her on me, k?”

“Well, she doesn’t actually, well, pay.” The man’s gruff voice faltered for a second. “She gets her drinks on the house, so…”

Neon stared back at him, took in his appearance and listen to his stuttering words, and then grinned. “Dayum. I think she’s my new fav person.”

He grunted, and gestured to her glass, seeking to change the subject. “So?”

“Nah, actually.” Neon hopped to her feet and rolled her shoulders, and flexed her tail. “Think I’m going to get my dance on, if you know what I mean.”

Yang had no idea who the girl was. She had quite literally come out of nowhere, sliding perfectly into the space beside her body, moving in perfect timing with her movements. Yang wasn’t dancing - not really - more moving along to the beat with a drink in hand, but this girl knew what she was doing. Admittedly, she was impressed - she had seen far too many tryhards make the attempt to dance or drink along with her, and she had always left them in the dust. But man, this girl? She was a real riot. Yang could almost imagine letting loose and really partying with her, at a place better than this one.

The girl’s hands went a little too low on Yang’s hips, but she allowed it with a little lift of the eyebrow and a tiny smirk. The girl only looked half apologetic, and sent the blonde a cheeky wink which made her snort. She was tinier than Yang - but most people were - and had a shock of bright orange hair, highlighted with trims of neon blue. Hell, everything about her was in neon-bright, pastel colours - her shirt, sheer enough to show off just the tiniest bit of her body beneath, a super short skirt, and a garishly bright tattoo of… a rainbow? Yang didn’t know, but the girl’s whole attire was a riot of colour, and it was attractive, in an odd way.

_ She’s cute enough,  _ Yang supposed. Her body was fairly lithe and athletic, her breasts a modest size, contained in a purple bra left totally visible by her afterthought of a shirt. She was close enough to Yang’s type, and so she decided to give her a chance. Their bodies pressed in close, and she felt a tail tickle at her leg - she hadn’t realized the girl was a Faunus, but the pink tail - just as garishly bright as everything else on her - was a clear indication. It crept up her thigh and around her waist, to which Yang rolled her eyes and shoved the girl away. She recovered quickly and twirled back in, as if executing a perfect skating maneuver, and the blonde was impressed.

She raised her glass to her mouth, and found it empty. She looked wistfully towards the bar, and sent the rainbow girl a proud smirk as she walked off. It wasn’t the least bit of a surprise when the girl trailed after her - she expected it, and counted on it. The girl was far too intriguing for Yang to abandon, but as everything else, it was all on her own terms. She was followed all the way up to the bar, where she popped her lips and waited for Junior to finish mixing drinks for customers.

“Hey, girl,” the stranger said, and saddled up beside her. The grin she gave Yang was almost blindingly bright - but no the same kind of bright as Ruby, but something more mischievous. “You’ve got some slick moves, for real.”

Yang smiled, and slapped the bar. “Yo! Junior! Two!” 

Junior looked over, very clearly annoyed that he had so impatient a customer, but he quickly blanched and went right to work preparing her drinks. He wouldn’t dare make her wait, and he knew her order by heart. And, well, the girl had better like the same drink she did.

“Bad. Ass.” The new girl watched the brief exchange with a twinkle in her eye. “Sooo…. My name’s Neon.”

“For real?” Yang could barely contain her laugh. “That’s shockingly accurate.”

“Don’t hate just cuz I’m fabulous,” Neon giggled, and leaned against the polished black counter. “I’m a rainbow, babe.”

“I’m Yang,” she answered, and held out her hand to shake. The girl was by far the most interesting-looking that she’d ever seen in a club, and was amusing, at least. Yang saw no reason why she shouldn’t talk with her for a bit. “Yang Xiao-Long.”

“ _ Ooooh _ ,” the Faunus purred, and took her hand. She couldn’t match her grip, but then, no one could - but this chick still had the kind of strength that Yang normally associated with athletes or hunters. “That’s a mouthful.”

Yang shrugged. Not the first time she had heard that, and she put the comment aside. “Not to sound cliche, but I really don’t remember seeing you around here. You new?”

“Yeeep,” Neon replied. “Just came in from Atlas. Super boring trip, let me tell you!”

Yang raised an eyebrow. “No shit? I never would have guessed that.”

“Weird, right? But I gotta say: the scene here is way better than Atlas.” Neon added in a cute wink. “And so are the babes.”

Yang chuckled at the not-so-subtle pass. “What are you doing here, then?”

“Here?” A sly grin passed over the Faunus’ face. “Well, hoping I could get to know you a little better!”

“That’s not what I meant,” Yang said, rolling her eyes, but even she couldn’t help the silly smile playing at her lips. The girl wasn’t even particularly insistent or needy like others Yang had been propositioned by, but she was by and far the most intriguing. 

“Huntress,” Neon said in a sing-song voice. “In training. Student program with Beacon.”

Yang raised an eyebrow. “Really? I go to Beacon!”

Neon blinked, and then burst out laughing. “This’ gotta be fate!”

“You really aren't subtle at all,” Yang admitted, shaking her head. 

“Hey, you’re hot, I’m hot, and I think we can have a real good time.” Neon’s finger traced a pattern up Yang’s well-defined arm, causing the blonde to shudder. “What do you think?”

“Does that ever work?”

“Well - sometimes.” She shifted closer, until her grinning face was only inches away from Yang’s. “Is it working now?”

“Not really,” Yang said, and leaned forwards. “But you’re pretty interesting, and I’m really horny.”

“Washroom?”

“Washroom.”

* * *

The two stumbled into the club’s washroom, bodies pressed tightly against one another and lips roughly smashing together. Teeth clacked and noses brushed as they furiously made out, not even stopping to breath. Neon guided the larger girl towards the long, broad sink, ensuring that the two did not fall over as they kissed passionately. Yang allowed her to do it, though she knew everything in the club like the back of her hand. Without any work to do she was able to taste every wet inch of Neon’s mouth  with her tongue, and enjoy the soft curves of her insitent body. 

Yang’s fat ass hit the edge of the sink, and their momentum was halted. She pulled Neon towards her and wrapped her up in her strong arms, pinning her in place as the locked lips with ravenous, greedy desire. Her long blonde locks of hair fell around the slightly shorter girl’s face, tickling her bare skin, but there was no point in trying to protest in the face of such aggressive kissing. Lips were bitten, tongues wrestled, teeth clicked and nipped, and both girls fought for some sort of dominance and the chance to take quick breaths.

The muscled brawler’s fingers closed around Neon’s tight assflesh, squeezing down hard and mashing the two doughy orbs together. She mauled and played with them as if they were toys, very much enjoying the feel of the soft skin. Whether it was because of the girl’s party life, or as a result of her dancing, or even just her hunter training, she had an absolutely fantastic ass. Yang always admired a nice butt, and Neon’s sure was fantasy material. The girl’s tail swatted up against her arm, almost playfully, but Yang ignored it and firmly focused on squeezing and kneading.

“You horny, girl,” Neon purred breathlessly, moving in to nip at the corner of Yang’s mouth. As the blonde pulled at assflesh her own tits were attacked by the Faunus, who assaulted the side-boob between their tightly pressed bodies. Yang made a shameful little noise as her sensitive breasts were touched and prodded, lightly at first, but with quickly growing intensity as the eager girl went to work. What could she say? Yang liked it when her chest was fondled, and Neon clearly knew what she was doing.

“Shut up,” Yang laughed out, quickly capturing Neon’s lower lip and sucking hard. The much slimmer girl’s body rocked against her own, grinding her hard bulge into Yang’s stomach, and she was struck by just how large it felt. Sure, it was always hard to tell with clothing in the way, and Yang had seen some deceptively small-but-actually-massive ones, but damn, Neon felt like she was packing. “Shit, you feel huge.”

“Damn right I am,” Neon preened, bringing one her thighs up between Yang’s legs. The toned limb pressed hard against her crotch, and the blonde hissed at the wonderful pressure exerted on her swollen folds. Neon was doing a damn good job at stoking the furnace of her lusts, and Yang wanted to get them both out of their clothing ASAP - but even though she was soaked to the core, she wasn’t inexperienced enough to think she could take a feline Faunus’ cock without lubing it up, first. Luckily, Yang was a girl of many talents, including sucking off a futa girl and getting her nice and ready for the action.

Yang pushed back against Neon, forcing her away. The girl was tenacious and fought back, using her fat breasts as leverage to pull and get closer. The blonde liked that rough action, and hissed contentedly as her soft mounds were squashed by hard, eager hands, but she wanted to get onto the good stuff. With her strength it was no difficulty at all to pry the girl off her, and to stop Neon from latching back on she immediately began to drop down. She moved at a steady pace, kissing at any exposed bit of flesh she could find - luckily, there was plenty for her lips - and so she left a sloppy trail of spit down and around the Faunus’ lean frame. 

“This is so hot,” Neon groaned, arching her back and bucking her hips. “ _ You’re _ so hot.”

“And you’re so big,” Yang husked, pressing her hand up against the huge knot in Neon’s skirt. While her mouth suckled away at the pale skin under the girl’s belly button, her fingers tugged at the skirt and dragged it down her long, athletic legs. Next came the girl’s undershorts, meant to keep her modesty in check while going about her athletic activities - though they were clearly taxed to their limit, absolutely strained under the weight of her tremendous cock. Under Yang’s determined fingers it was peeled away from Neon’s skin, allowing her length to flop free under its weight.

“Ohmymaidens,” Neon hissed as the first of Yang’s fingers touched her fat cock. The strangely-shaped head leaked small droplets of clear fluid, a sign of her clear arousal. Yang pulled away from the Faunus’ sweet-tasting midsection and licked her lips, and looked down at the shaft in her hand. It was hard and tense, but the skin was smooth and clean, and she thought it was one of the cleanest, prettiest she’d ever seen. There was a roughness to it, though, classic of such Faunus dicks, and Yang wanted to feel those harsh ridges within her.

Yang propped it up and immediately shoved the full length of meat into her mouth, as if took no effort at all. She saw no point in wasting any time, not while they were in a dingy bar washroom, and not when she was so damn horny. Already she felt her own arousal wetting her own shorts, as sure and steady as Neon’s gooey precum, and Yang was desperate to get on to the good stuff. Preparing the Faunus wasn’t difficult at all, not with Yang’s talent and skill, and with five inches of girl-cock in her mouth it was like heaven for the multi-coloured girl.

She went down on it just a little bit further, tasting more of the sweet flesh and scent of the girlcock. She made wet gurgling noises with her mouth, and moaned appreciatively around the turgid rod, showing her satisfaction with her chosen partner’s dick. Little pinpricks made her tongue and cheeks tingle, but this wasn’t Yang’s first time with a cat Faunus, and she knew how to handle it. Her cheeks swelled outwards, in part from the cock between her plush lips and partly because Yang knew how to put on a good show, and Neon groaned the whole time.

One more pump of her head, and the rough head hit the back of her throat. She knew she could take it all into the tightness of her throat, but Yang had better ideas in mind. With a smooth motion she pulled off the thick cock, collecting up the saliva she had slathered all over it by taking it into her throat. Her tongue flicked at the rough head, lapping up salty droplets, while her hand pulled and pumped at the feline cock. Neon looked at her with both delight and undisguised lust, and that made Yang hot. She was sure she’d stain her shorts by the time she was done, but that was all a-okay in the name of sexual gratification.

“Dayum, girl,” Neon grinned. “That’s -”

Her words were cut off as Yang started to peel off her own tiny t-shirt, and she watched with eyes nearly popped out of her skull and mouth open. The blonde’s little shirt was soaked with sweat, both from the exertion of her own dancing and the stifling heat of the building, and it clung tightly to her skin and made it hard to remove. Yet the slow peeling movement was like a strip show for the hyperactive huntress, and Neon watched with rapt attention as it snagged under the generous swells of her under-boob. She tugged, making her breasts wobble within their tight bindings, before, with one final tug of effort, she pulled it off. 

Neon made a noise of annoyance as she saw that Yang wore a very, very tight sports bra underneath her shirt. The blonde shrugged as placed the sweat-soaked shirt aside, and squeezed her tits together with nothing but her biceps. The thin black fabric was just as wet, and nearly transparent from it, and so her rock-hard nipples poked through the material. It was still an appetizing sight for any hot-blooded futa - her cleavage bulged out of the far too tiny bra, the little straps that ran over her shoulders were nearly lost in the generous amounts of soft tit-flesh they nearly failed to contain.

“A girl needs support,” Yang sighed flippantly, before running her tongue over her upper lip and smirking seductively. “And right now, a girl needs your big, fat dick between her tits.”

Neon’s smile was bright and easygoing, but her eyes glinted hard as she zeroed in on the blonde’s fantastic, fat breasts. She pushed her hips forwards and had her dick push into the black cloth covering Yang’s left breast, sinking a few centimeters into the skin and staining the material with her clear cum. Yang chuckled and stretched the elastic banding of the skimpy sports bra, and lifted it just enough to allow Neon’s dick to slip underneath. Yang was sure that the girl had never had a titfuck like this before, and she was going to rock her world.

True enough, the Faunus groaned almost immediately. Her dick was wrapped up between Yang’s soft cushions, and with the super tight bra, they were held close together on her chest, ensuring that the meaty girl-dick was mashed in a seal of warm, sweaty flesh. That left one her hands open to cup Neon’s balls, and the other pinched one of her own nipples - a girl needed some gratification for herself, at least. She was easily able to use her biceps to bob her cleavage and stroke the shaft, settling herself into a familiar quick rhythm. 

The massive stick of girl-dick pushed out the soft flesh of her breasts, and it felt like a pole between her chest. Yang loved that, and could only imagine how it’d feel plunging in and out of her wet cunt - but first things first, she focused on bringing Neon to pleasure. She spat down, adding a little bit of her drool into her cleavage, not that it was necessary with all the sweat and precum already lathering her mounds. The saliva and other liquids bubbled up as the heavy cock pushed upwards, parting the unblemished hills for brief instances. The black material was tight and strained, totally taxed and near-incapable of containing both her tits and the dick jammed between them, and so each and every jiggle and thrust was totally visible.

Neon moaned again, almost panting, as she moved her hips and guided her slick shaft in between the mountainous cushions of wobbling breast-flesh. Though she could only see the uppermost portions and the bulging sides of Yang’s abundant chest, that alone was enough to drive her near-insane, and that was clearly visible on her pretty little face. Yang smirked up at her, proud and cheeky, knowing full well the effect she had on the girl. Neon, in return, snarled in something like frustration, and moved faster. The springy fabric was tortured from her incredible thrusts, but Yang’s breasts were subject to far worse. 

As the thick shaft forced them apart, the overabundant flesh spilled out from the sides, while the broad expanse of her cleavage rippled like waves on the water. It was a very awkward angle for Neon, and she couldn’t quite sink the full length of her rough dick into the soft sheath of the blonde’s bouncing breasts, and that annoying fact drove her to desperately jam her hips upwards in sharp movements. The elastic straps of the bra struggled and bent, unable to contain so much jiggling titflesh; all it took was one more thrust from Neon for the little thin straps to break entirely, and the rest of the skimpy little sports bra fell away from Yang’s chest. She laughed, honestly amused that the Faunus had been able to literally fuck her bra off.

Neon kept on moving, no longer constrained by the tight, wet cloth. Yang had to use her arms to keep her breasts upwards, making sure to keep them tightly pressed against the fat cock that tried so very hard to split them apart. Without the tightness of the sweat-soaked bra to keep them contained, Yang resorted to older methods - that meant the seal of her breasts wasn’t quite as tight or firm, but it seemed like Neon did not care one bit as she was perfectly able to shove the full length of her rod through the soft mounds of flesh. The black remnants of cloth fell limp around under chest, hanging loosely from the elastic banding, but no longer in Neon’s way.

Yang’s sweaty breasts squelched around the girl-dick, the very tops glistening with wetness. On some of Neon’s more reckless thrusts the head of her feline cock parted the clamping seal of doughy breast flesh, allowing several inches to pop free of the sweat-slicked embrace. She smooshed them in from the sides, allowing the skin to bulge outwards in pleasing patterns that trembled and jiggled as Neon smashed against the creamy mounds. Her balls made little slapping noises as they connected against the mountainous breasts, but her pelvis made loud claps that briefly flattened the soft tits and moulded them to her shape. 

The blonde hissed every time her hard nipples were forced up against Neon’s pelvis, very much enjoying the rubbing and pinching that was inadvertently happening. When the drooling cockhead emerged out of her generous cleavage she leaned down to lick it, running her pink tongue across the rough, textured head of the throbbing cock, drawing more squeaking moans from the Faunus girl. Her movements were over-enthusiastic, and Yang basically just kept her mouth open and tongue outstretched, ready to accept the dick whenever it came close. Tiny strings of saliva fled the warmth of her mouth and drizzled downwards, wetting the cock plunging into her creamy cleavage, and trailing over her own breasts like a clear glaze.

She pinched one of her nipples, rolling the stiff little nub between her fingers. It wasn’t nearly satisfactory enough, but it still sent lightning-streaks of pleasure through her body, and that was enough to make her feel delightful. Unfortunately there was only so much time she could grant herself to play with her own plush curves - Neon’s thrusting meant she needed both hands to keep her tits nice and tight, presenting a tunnel of soft, slick skin for the Faunus to fuck into. She constantly re-adjusted her grip and positioning, struggling slightly due to the sheer amount of heavy breast-flesh that she needed to hold without slipping on the sweat-and-saliva streaked skin.

“T-These are the best damn funbags I’ve ever felt,” Neon stammered, fully concentrated on fucking Yang’s perfectly soft tits. Her shaft was just as wet and glistening as the plump cushions she was shoving it through, and Yang knew it was perfectly lubed up for entry. She was incredibly eager to get it all shoved into her cunt, and she anxiously shifted on her thighs in an effort to keep her desperation at bay. Her folds burned and ached despite her actions, her cunt begging to be filled with a nice, stiff dick, and those desires were filling Yang’s head with lewd thoughts.

“Keep going,” Yang almost begged, “shove that big dick -”

Neon’s cockhead smashed against her lips and pushed into her mouth, cutting off any further words. Yang greedily sucked it between her warm cheeks, letting her saliva run free and thick down the meaty rod. Neon kept close instead of pulling away for another thrust of her narrow hips, and kept firm. Yang’s tits were flattened against Neon’s pelvis and squeezed tight between their bodies, acting like a bedding of soft pillows for the cock to rest in as Yang sucked and slurped away. It didn’t matter to her that drool escaped her lips like a sloppy whore, staining her own tits - she was only too happy to suck away at a good piece of dick-meat.

She should have realized that Neon was going to cum from the tell-tale throbbing and the finality of her thrust, but in the end, it mattered little. A single orgasm from a Faunus huntress with a full aura wouldn’t be enough to stop them from having a little more fun, and a debauched part of Yang’s mind anticipated tasting her cum. So she sucked hard as the dick-meat throbbed in her mouth and between her breasts, pulling at the stiffness with her tongue, until Neon threw her head back and groaned in blissful release.

The first spurts hit the back of her throat like a hot jet, filling her mouth with warmth. Her tongue quickly moved to intercept, and the next few jets bathed her tongue in the salty taste of cum. It was thick and gooey, hard to shift in her mouth, with only saliva to dilute it. Neon’s cock kept on throbbing between her lips, pumping out cum at a rate perfect for breeding. Yang’s mouth overflowed with the hot baby-batter, until her cheeks bulged in a struggle to keep it within - and still some leaked free of her lips, dripping down the pulsating shaft with all the speed of molasses. 

Neon shivered as her balls pumped the last of her load out into Yang’s mouth, and she sighed happily. It was an impressive load, the kind Yang expected from a huntress after a long mission or something of the like. She swirled it around in her mouth before swallowing it down in even gulps - she knew how to pace herself, and after that one time, she knew better than to just let a dickgirl pump cum right into her stomach. At least this way she could taste the tangy flavour al the better, and seriously, it was way hotter for both of them. Yang knew exactly how girls like Neon ticked, that was for sure.

“Damn,” Neon grinned, “that’s hot, girlfriend.”

Yang pulled her head back and took in a breath, allowing the strings of cum to connect her plump lips to the pillar of dick-meat. “Don’t get ahead of yourself,” she said, but her words were teasing rather than serious. 

Neon licked her lips and stared down at Yang’s messy breasts, which were lathered in a sticky mess of saliva, cum, and sweat. She seemed entranced by the sight, and while Yang couldn’t blame her - her tits were fantastic, obviously - she needed to get on to the good stuff. A hot load like the one she’d just swallowed, deposited right into her needy cunt, would be spectacular.

With exaggerated motions Yang raised her arms above her head as if stretching, allowing her heavy breasts to shake and exposing their full, cum-glazed glory to Neon’s greedy eyes. “So,” she said, biting her lip, “you said you were going to show me a good time, but, well, only you’ve gotten off so far…”

Neon made another noise like a growl and grabbed Yang’s arms and literally hauled her to her feet. She held her against the sink, and Yang liked the firmness in her grip - sure, Yang liked being in the dominant one, but it was nice to have someone take charge. Neon grabbed a fat tit in hand, squishing the sticky orb between her fingers, and roughly rolling it with her palm. Her second hand went up, tracing her curves before caressing her neck, and going further still.

“Not the hair, honey,” Yang husked with a slight grin, but there was a fire in her eyes that made Neon nearly flinch back. The Faunus hastily obeyed the thinly-veiled command, and her hand quickly went back down the buxom blonde’s body. This time she went right down, through the booty-shorts Yang wore and to her snatch. Neon purred as her fingers prodded the swollen wet folds, and shivers ran up the brawler’s spine at the contact.

“I can’t tell who’s more excited,” Neon half-laughed, half-whispered, “Me, or you.”

“Hurry and fuck me,” Yang moaned, eyes narrowed in pleasure as Neon’s fingers stroked her sopping pussy and stoked her inner fire. “Come on, you big-dicked stud, shove that cock inside my cunt -”

Neon shoved her up and tried to push her onto the sink. Yang had to help her, as the position wasn’t great and the brawler was all muscle and curves, but swiftly she was seated on the sink. Her legs dangled off, and most of her fat ass was barely on it, but there was just enough to keep her steady, and the cold of the mirror just grazed her back. Neon quickly tugged her shorts down, but unlike Yang just previously, she didn’t even attempt to take them off entirely, leaving them to rest mid-calf. 

That was just fine for her, and Yang stretched her thick legs out as best she could, a clear sign for Neon. She stepped in between the inviting legs and let her sticky cock slap against Yang's messy folds, before very quickly moving to align her prick. Yang was too desperately horny to warn the girl to pull out, or even reach into her back pocket to grab a condom or anything - even if it wasn’t a safe day like today was, she’d still want to feel the rainbow-colour Faunus’ sticky cum pouring inside her. Her inner fire demanded nothing less than that, and Yang was too far gone to do anything differently. 

The head pierced her outer lips, scraping lightly against them, before starting entry into the tightness of her cunt. She shivered as the first inch popped inside, and then another, and another, until Yang was rolling her shoulders in the blissful relief of finally being filled with a good, hard dick. Neon placed one hand on the counter and leaned in just a little bit, using the better angle to sink her cock inside the steaming hole. Her shirt hung loose on her body, leaving her bra-covered tits perfectly visible, and Yang licked her lips again and tasted the salty leftovers of cum on them. She wanted to feel how soft those tits were, but right now she just wanted to get fucked, and so she had to content herself with just looking.

“Fuck me,” she begged again, and Neon was more than happy to listen. She made one hard jab and sank her cock as deep as it could go, drawing a slutty moan from Yang’s plush lips, before doing it again. She worked her cock into the sloppy channel, making liquid squelch wetly and force it to drip down the counter. Yang was absolutely soaked, and the Faunus’ cock was so slick that it was easy for her to travel through the tight slit. Her tremendous length of cock spread pink walls wide around her, and the rough bulge of her cockhead was like a spearpoint that jammed into her aching depths.

Her folds wrapped tight around it, clinging hard and sticking fast even as it plunged into her wetness over and over. Neon’s movements got faster as more of her cock was able to force its way inside, battering aside weak defenses and allowing every inch of her turgid dick to penetrate the busty blonde’s soaking cunt. Yang groaned with absolute pleasure as every bit of her was plumbed by the meaty dick, no section of her snatch left untouched by thick, roughly-textured meat. The sharp, barbed head scraped and scratched, adding to Yang’s pleasure and delight, and the masochistic side of her absolutely loved it.

She let her shoulders rest against the glass mirror, and she spread her legs wider to give Neon more room to move faster and harder. Her moans were shamefully loud, a whorish display that Yang reserved for when she was really horny and just didn't care anymore - and damnit, Neon’s dick just felt so good, spreading out her little cunt and shoving right up against her womb like it was meant to be there. Faunus dicks were perfectly designed for mating and breeding, and Yang loved the feel of them stretching her out and filling her as nature intended. 

The thrusts picked up in pace, shoving Yang back against the mirror. Her shoulders back against it, body rocking in time with Neon’s brutal motions, but there was barely any discomfort from it. Yang’s haze of lust was like the haze of her battle rage, and she felt nothing but the electric pleasure of fat cock slamming into the deepest parts of her cunt and scraping away at tender pink walls. Her large breasts jiggled and bounced under the intense thrusts, flopping around on her chest like heavy bags of milk. They slapped against each other and nearly reached her own chin, such was the intensity of Neon’s frantic pace.

That drew the Faunus’ attention again, and she reached out to slap one of the bouncing orbs of flesh. After a moment she grabbed it and squeezed it painfully hard, hard enough to make Yang grit her teeth, but she absolutely loved it. She wanted to feel more, receive more - she wanted Neon to fuck the ache right out of her cunt. With quick, clumsy kicks she freed one leg from her tiny shorts and wrapped it around her lover’s waist, pulling her in and keeping her dick wrapped up in the tightness of her sopping cunt. Her folds squished messily against Neon’s pelvis on every one of her piledriver movements, while her back slammed against the mirrored wall.

Her folds tingled and clit ached under the brutal pounding she received - every jackhammer thrust buried what felt like an arm’s length of dick inside her, scraping against each and every one of her tender, sensitive pressure points, driving Yang mad with lust. She needed more, she needed it harder, and she wanted it bad. Her strong leg flexed and pulled at Neon, urging her to slam harder and faster and deeper, to bury her turgid prick inside again and again. The girl’s movements were jagged and desperate, struggling to maintain the pace that Yang urged her to do - though she was in the dominant position, it was clear that the curvy huntress was the one guiding the motions.

“Pound my cunt,” Yang urged, her voice deep and throaty with lust. “Come on, fuck me like you promised!”

“You’re a real riot,” Neon grunted, slamming down hard and fast, burying her cock into the tight channel of her quim. Her balls banged against the fat curve of her ass, still hanging off the edge of the counter, and it acted like a cushion for her sperm-loaded sack. As she leaned in to fuck more of her weight was transferred down, and soon her hand was pushing down powerfully on Yang’s swollen tit. It was mashed right up against her chest, breast-flesh comically bulging outwards around her fingers turned white with strain, as it was a stress ball. “Never met a chick as down to fuck, or as fun, as you.”

“F-flatterer,” Yang murmured, arching her back as best she could. Her body tingled all over, a result of her approaching orgasm. It wasn’t quite close, but she could feel the signs, and that added an extra edge to her already needy actions. “Shove that big dick inside me, baby, please -”

With a half-groan of lust and desire Neon slammed down hard, spearing her girl-dick though messy folds. The strength of that thrust alone made Yang’s spine curve, chest jutting outwards. Her cervix trembled as it was bashed by the barbed cock-head, and her inner walls squirmed. Neon fucked her possessively, using her position and weight to force Yang down and fuck her into the countertop. As the tingles of the pleasurable thrust faded and the hard fucking set in, Yang relaxed her body and let it rest and bathe in the pleasure.

Neon’s slender body was alive with motion - arms tense, legs hard, belly flexing. Now that she was moving and fucking with every inch of her body, using every bit of her power to fuck the needy, buxom huntress into submission, it was easy to see every bit of her body at work. Yang admired her form, both the leanness and the muscle. But she admired the obelisk of her cock far more, and marvelled at the way it stretched her wide and turned her baby-making tunnel into a sticky mess meant for her cock alone. Her juices leaked out, along with dripping dollops of precum, all mixing into a lewd pool on the floor. The rest was churned within the tightness of her clamping cunt, such that loud, wet noises echoed out as their hips met with heavy claps.

“Take it,” Neon moaned, hips flexing, ass rising and falling. “Take my fuckstick. Take it all in that slutty little cunt, yeah?”

It was a pointless question, but nonetheless, Yang threw her head back and whimpered sluttily. Her body was hot, both with arousal and simple heat. Rivulets of sweat dripped down her wide flanks, pooling on the countertop and making it a slippery mess. As it grew it made Yang slide about; Neon thrust, and Yang slid along the wet countertop and hit the mirror harder than intended. A haze of heat clung to their bodies, hair matted down around their pretty faces. While Neon’s eyes were firmly focused on her Yang’s face, she herself watched the pale rod of dick-meat disappear between her meaty thighs and get gobbled up by her dripping slit. 

As her peak rose Yang became more receptive and more relaxed - every inch of her tingled with onrushing pleasure, and was just fine with going along for the ride if it meant taking a sticky load at the end. Her legs flopped about, one dangling half-heartedly off the curve of Neon’s nice little ass, while one of her tits wobbled like a balloon of water. The other was still in Neon’s powerful grip, being squeezed and mauled to her heart’s desire. Her head and shoulders shoved up against the sweat-stained glass, which had partially fogged up as an after-effect of their frantic mating. Yang only held herself upright with the strength of her forearms, but that was waning fast as sexual bliss set in.

She was just so close. Every time the fat head caressed her womb she shivered as the electric pleasure surged through her, and her inner fire blazed white-hot. She tried to beg for Neon to keep going, or something like that, but only whorish moans left her perfect cock-sucking lips. The Faunus was left to her own devices, and she fucked like an alpha female, using Yang’s body like a toy to get herself off. Her cock was gobbled up by the blonde’s hungry snatch, which wrapped her in a soft sheath of flesh that pulled and begged for her cum. The strain was obvious on her face, but she clearly held out for something - perhaps only to heighten her own pleasure. That didn’t matter to Yang, only that it kept on going until she could cum.

Neon’s other hand grabbed her by the waist, and pulled on her. Her wide hips, perfect for childbearing and seducing horny futas, made great handholds, and with the countertop as slippery as it was it made it easy to pull Yang down and onto the spear of her cock. She hissed, and Yang groaned, as her throbbing meat mashed up against the entrance to the blonde’s womb. It was as if she was trying to break through, to pierce her womb and fill it with dick-meat, and Yang trembled.

She threw her head back and moaned, and finally, blissfully, she came. Every inch of her curvy body trembled, the generous flesh rippling as her peak washed over her. It was incredible, making her spine stiffen and toes curl, like a lightning strike of sexual satisfaction. Her soft, pink walls were alight with passion, writhing around Neon’s bulging girl-cock and begging it to empty a load within her cunt. Under such duress, it wasn’t possible for anyone to hold on, especially not a horny girl with a coss-kingdom trip’s worth of sperm pent-up in her swollen balls. Neon simply could not hold out any longer and shoved herself into the tight snatch with one final moan of desire.

Even if she had wanted to pull free it was not possible, not with the barbs on her cock nor the tight grip of Yang’s pussy. She just held still, her swollen red cock-tip against the girl’s fleshy cervix, and began to unload, her expression one of bliss. Her balls pulsed from their comfortable cushion of Yang’s ass, sending surges of cum up through the fat rod of her cock. Soon, ropes of fertile semen were sloshing against her barrier, squirming its way within before washing through the rest of her tunnel, painting inner walls in thick white layers.

Yang rolled on the countertop, mind ablaze with pleasure and body shaking with delight. Normally it would be a struggle for someone to keep their dick lodged deep inside - but Neon’s feline cock was securely hooked, allowing pump after pump of hot sperm to wash through her cunt, filling it with gooey liquid that could not be easily shifted. Much of it poured into her eager, receptive womb, and if it wasn’t a safe day, the hyper-fertile Faunus sperm would have impregnated her a dozen times over, like it did to so many others.

“Hot damn,” Neon panted, resting her body weakly on Yang’s. A few final spurts pumped out of her aching rod, but she was totally spent, and incredibly tired. The strain it took to satisfy the blonde was immense, but Yang was happy to note that the girl had managed that, and showed her appreciation by planting a wet kiss on her forehead. Neon was definitely a good pick, and Yang found herself thinking fondly of the girl, despite having just met her.

Cum-and-cunt juice mixed and leaked out in the gaps between her folds, seeping down their legs. Most of the large load was securely lodged inside, packed tight against the walls of her cunt - but Yang knew her shorts would be terribly ruined by the time she got back to the dorm. She’d also be smelling of sex and booze, so she’d need to hop in the shower asap before she was caught… again...

“That was so good!” Neon half-screeched, and Yang winced. 

“Yeah,” she said, “it was. Best I’ve had in awhile, actually.”

“So…” Neon pulled back, cock scraping tender walls as she slowly extracted herself from the tightly clinging cunt. “Uh, see you at Beacon, I guess?”

Yang chuckled after examining the reluctant look on Neon’s face. Whatever the girl’s traits were, it appeared that being nonchalant wasn’t one of them. “I don’t mind seeing you sooner, if you want.”

Neon let out a huge sigh of relief, and made a motion as if pretending to wipe her brow of sweat - though there was actually a great deal of wetness on her forehead, and she flung it aside carelessly. “Thank maidens, I thought you wouldn’t wanna. Here!” 

She grabbed a pink highlighter from… somewhere, and began to write a set of digits along Yang’s forearm. “This is my scroll - add me, k? I gotta, like, run, before Atlesian curfew. I totes better hear from you!”

“You will,” Yang reassured, but the girl was already hopping around the washroom, putting her clothes back on and making a mad dash for the door. Yang watched her, laughing softly, immeasurably content and satisfied with how the night had gone. The girl was cute, interesting, and a great lay, and she was looking forward to seeing her again.

She let her head rest against the mirror, content to wait a few minutes before making her own leave. No one would enter the bathroom - everyone knew better than to do so when she was inside - so she had the time. She let the afterglow of the sex bleed from her limbs, while cum oozed gently out of her abused pussy. After such an intense fuck she knew she wouldn’t be walking straight tomorrow, but it was a day off from classes, so she could rest up. Now, if only she had some beer right now, everything would be perfect...

_Ah shit_ , she winced. _I left our drinks at the bar._ _Oh well, Junior’ll give me as many as I want. This was totally worth it, anyway._

  
  


* * *


End file.
